


The Baby Dilemma

by TheMightyGhost



Series: Twins [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Light Angst, Married Couple, New Asgard, Parenthood, Sibling Rivalry, Uncle Thor (Marvel), dad Loki, missing child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyGhost/pseuds/TheMightyGhost
Summary: Nari is jealous of his little sister getting all the attention from his parents.





	The Baby Dilemma

It was clearly evident that Nari was jealous of Frigg being the baby of the family. Used to his younger status in the family, Loki was wary of Nari doing something reckless in order to restore 'order'.

Frigg was tottering about, dark curls framing her chubby face, when Nari entered the room and decided to do something. He opened the front door and said, "Frigg! Friggy Frigg, look! Look at the doggy, Frigg!"

Frigg squealed in excitement, rushing over to the best of her ability, bare feet touching the step outside the door.

"It's just down the path," Nari said, running out to open the gate for her. "But he won't be there if we both go, okay? So you gotta go there yourself."

Frigg beamed at him, and no doubt he should have felt guilt for what he was doing, but he wanted to be the baby, he didn't want the usurper taking over everything anymore. "Doggy!" Frigg chirped. "Doggy!" She waddled through the open gateway, oblivious to her brother shutting it behind her.

He was sitting reading a comic on the sofa when Loki came into the room with a bottle of milk. "Where's your sister?" he asked Nari, who shrugged, not looking up from his comic. "Frigg, darling?"

He went upstairs, calling her name, glad Sigrid was out with Váli going clothes shopping so she wouldn't fret. When he couldn't find the baby, he panicked.

"Nari, are you sure you haven't seen her?" Loki checked under every seat in the room, the bottle growing cold in his grasp. "Frigg, darling? Darling, are you playing hide-and-seek?"

Nari decided to be helpful. "I was upstairs, when I came downstairs the front door was open."

Loki slowly turned around to stare at the front door. "Oh no..."

He ran outside, Nari staying behind feeling annoyed that his father seemed so concerned. She was a baby, she'd be fine.

Loki ran, calling Frigg's name over and over again. "FRIGG!"

Meanwhile, Sigrid had returned home with Váli. "Nari? What are you doing here all alone?"

Nari glanced at her briefly. "Daddy had to go and find Frigg. She went missing."

Both Sigrid and Váli dropped their bags.

"Stay here," she told the twins, before turning and running off.

Váli looked at his annoyed-looking brother. "We need to go and find her!"

"Why?"

"Cause she's a little baby! She's our sister!"

"I NEVER ASKED FOR HER!"

Váli stared at him. "Nari, she's a baby, she'll die if we don't find her!"

Nari felt his gut clench. "No she won't. She'll get adopted by wolves, like in the Jungle Book-"

"SHE'S A BABY! OUR BABY SISTER!"

Sigrid was running, shouting for her baby, fearful of what could happen to her. She ran towards the docks, hoping beyond hope she wouldn't be there. Loki had also had the same idea, and she saw him searching the area frantically. "Loki!"

He turned, swallowing thickly. "Nari said the door was open when she-"

"Where is she?" Sigrid interrupted him, choking back tears.

"MUM!" Váli shouted out from the top of the hill. "MUMMY! OVER HERE!"

They both ran up the hill, breathing hard by the time they reached the spot where Váli and Nari were. Nari was in floods of tears, staring down at a comfort blanket in the mud. Sigrid's heart stilled.

"Oh no... No no no..." Sigrid searched frantically for tracks, for any sign of her, vision blurred through a curtain of tears.

"Mummy, I'm sorry..." Nari began.

Loki realised then what had happened. "Nari..." He crouched down, trying to keep calm. "What did you do?"

"Let her outside... said there was a dog... she went out the gate..."

Sigrid sobbed harder, clutching the cloth against her face.

"I'm sorry!" Nari wailed.

"Keep looking," Loki said to Sigrid, who nodded, getting up and running off. Loki noticed Váli running after her, focusing on Nari. "Why?"

"I hate her."

"Why? She's a baby."

"I'M THE BABY! ME! NOT HER! SHE'S RUINING EVERYTHING!"

Nari sobbed harder, and Loki held him close, shushing him, rocking him gently.

Váli ran to his Uncle's house, barging inside. "IS FRIGG HERE?" He shouted, startling Thor out of his slumber.

"No...?" He pushed himself up. "What's happened?"

"Nari let her out! She's missing!"

Frigg was having quite the adventure.

She didn't find the doggy, but she found a field of sheep. She managed to climb through the metal gate, easily slipping between the bars, giggling when one of the sheep nudged her with its nose. "Sheepy!" she giggled, petting its snout the way her mummy had taught her- gently, not too hard.

After ten minutes she grew bored of the sheep, wandering through the field in search of the doggy Nari had told her about. She reached the other end of the field, her feet covered in muck, her skin turning blue as it grew colder. She didn't know where her blanky had gone. She huffed in dismay at the loss of her cloth, before becoming distracted by a few birds feasting on the corpse of a dead sheep.

Frigg climbed through a hole in the fence and rolled down the hill, squealing with glee the entire way down. She hit a boulder, but barely felt it, leaving a splodge of ice behind however.

She grew tired, but found an old rabbit hole that had been dug up to be even bigger by a dog maybe. Her doggy? She crawled inside, yawning as her eyelids fluttered shut.

After the worst night of their lives, Sigrid and Loki walked along the hill, the twins being looked after by Sif and Thor. Sigrid hadn't slept and neither had Loki, up all night searching in the dark.

Loki noticed something strange about a boulder. "That boulder has ice on it."

Sigrid looked over at the boulder. "It's summer. Why hasn't it melted?"

It was melting; but slowly. Loki touched the ice. "Frigg."

Sigrid followed a trail of icy shards down the hill, her heart soaring when she stumbled upon a large rabbit hole, where a little body was curled up in, sleeping soundly, cerulean blue skin making her stand out.

"Loki."

Loki wandered down the hill and had to smile at the sight before them. "Definitely your daughter," he said, smirking when Sigrid pretended to scowl.

She crouched down and gently touched Frigg's face. "Sweetheart, wake up."

Frigg stirred, smacking her lips together sleepily. "Mummy..." Her skin shifted back to its usual hue. "Daddy... where doggy?"

"Doggy?"

"Nari said there was a dog," Loki explained.

"Oh."

Frigg squirmed out of the hole, dirty and disheveled and sleepy. Sigrid was the one who carried her, because Loki didn't want to get dirt on him - that was until Frigg insisted he carry her, because Mummy was smothering her with kisses and cuddles.

Loki didn't care about the mud. He just nuzzled into his baby and held her close, so relieved she was alive and well.

When they got home, the twins and Thor were waiting for them, Sif apparently having gone off to attend to something or the other. "Where was she?" Thor asked.

"In a rabbit hole sleeping," Loki said.

"In a rabbit... definitely your daughter," Thor said to Sigrid, who smiled at him.

"I need to get this one washed." She walked past the twins, only to stop when Nari called for her. "I need to take care of your sister, Nari."

"Let me help."

"Fine." Sigrid led Nari upstairs.

“Why did you do it, Nari?” Sigrid asked her son, trying to sound as gentle as possible. She was scrubbing the dirt from Frigg’s face, her baby squealing in protest at the flannel covering her face. 

Nari shrugged, looking down shamefully. “I miss being your baby…”

“Nari… you’ll always be my baby. All of you are my babies, I love you all so much…” Sigrid pressed a kiss to the top of his head, sighing when Frigg splashed her with water. “I’m sorry if you’ve been feeling left out.”

“I haven’t! It’s just…” He rubbed his eyes. “I wanna cuddle with you but the baby’s always with you and I feel…” He shrugged again. “Dunno.”

“How about this.” Sigrid let Frigg take the flannel as she turned to face Nari properly. “When Frigg goes to bed tonight, why don’t I paint your nails and then we can cuddle up together on the sofa? Would you like that?”

Nari beamed at her, eyes watery. “Yeah. Love you, Mummy.”

“I love you too, Nari.”

“Love ya!” Frigg chirped, making them laugh. 


End file.
